Twister
by Vichet-Arun
Summary: What happens when you get two boys and a game of Twister? Lots of fun thats what! Sorry suck at summaries, Read and hopefully you'll be satisfied. R


**Okay so this is my first lemon and fan fiction EVER!!! Hope you like!**

_Title: Twister_

_Rated: M_

_Genre: Romance/ some humour (hopefully anyways)_

_Warning: Very first Detailed lemon and fanfiction; Yaoi- boy on boy romance_

_Author: Chiyokittenchan_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, or the game twister (although I wish I did…)!_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Uzumaki Naruto pulled his arms over his head stretching, it was a nice day but man was it ever boring. Naruto hadn't had very many missions lately and if he had they weren't very exciting ones. Usually having to go after animals that had run away or finding lost objects. C rank missions and Naruto absolutely HATED them, but no matter how much he complained, he still did them.

That was the thing about Naruto, no matter how dumb the situation was or how much he complained about it, he still managed to find a way through it.

Although, in the last couples days, no missions, not even a lost cat. Naruto sighed and went over to his fridge and opened it, while scratching his belly.

A carton of milk sat there, waiting for it's time to be devoured by our hungry little blonde. Naruto grabbed the milk and went over to the table where a bowl and a box of Cheerios awaited him. He pored in the cereal than the milk.

He began to shove spoonfuls of the cereal into his mouth and than remembered something very important. He grabbed the carton of milk and looked at the expiration date. _Phew, doesn't expire for another week_, the blonde thought to himself with a smile.

After breakfast, Naruto had decided to lie on the couch and watch some TV. Although in no time flat boredom spread like a vicious disease, engulfing the blonde entirely. Naruto thought for a moment, "Now what can I do for fun?" He asked aloud.

He wasn't allowed to go training that day, no he was allowed to alright but he promised himself a day off, and he was going to keep that promise… sparing with Sasuke yesterday was very tiring and Naruto didn't feel like getting his butt kicked… again. It wasn't fair, Uchiha Sasuke had gotten stronger than him and the blonde wanted to know why!

A sudden idea came to mind causing Naruto to jump up from the couch and run for the phone. He would have a small party! Get togethers were always fun to Naruto. He loved being around his friends!

The blonde picked up his phone and began to dial Nara Shikamaru's number.

"Hello?" A lazy voice said on the other side of the phone.

Naruto smiled, "Shikamaru, you busy today?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Sorry, date with Kiba. I'll come over tomorrow though if ya want the company."

Naruto sighed, "Sure, okay well see you later than, have fun on you're date…"

An hour later, after about twenty calls to all his friends, the blonde finally gave up. All of Naruto's friends were either out on missions, out on vacation or out on a date. Naruto sighed again, "It seems like everyone's got a boyfriend or girlfriend…or a life at that…"

Naruto was about give up when he remembered there was one person he had not called yet. Uchiha Sasuke! Naruto picked up the phone and punched in Sasuke's number.

"Yeah?" Sasuke said answering the phone.

Naruto twitched; he hated that high and mighty feeling that Sasuke gave everyone.

"Hey, Sasuke teme, wanna come over a bit, I'm bored." Naruto asked wondering whether or not he'd regret this later.

There was silence and than there was a loud clatter on the other side of the phone.

Naruto winced, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine, nothing happened. Sure I'll come over I've got nothing better to do. See you in ten." Sasuke said and hung up the phone.

Naruto pushed the off button and squealed with excitement, "YES! Now I'll have something to do!"

Naruto thought for a moment and sweat dropped, what were they supposed to do once Sasuke got there?

Ten minutes later there was a knock on Naruto's front door. The blonde hopped up and opened the door to see the raven haired boy standing there wearing tight blue denim jeans and a white muscle tee. Naruto couldn't help but look at Sasuke's muscles… _what the hell am I thinking_, Naruto though to himself shaking his head slightly.

Sasuke crossed his arms, "You gonna let me in or are you just gonna stare at me all day?"

Naruto blushed slightly and stepped aside gesturing for Sasuke to enter. Once the two teens entered Naruto's small apartment, they both had gone into the living room and sat on the couch. An awkward silence filling the room.

"Dobe, did you call me here so I could suffer from boredom with you or what?" Sasuke asked with that stoic impression on his face.

Naruto let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and looked at Sasuke, "Well, what do you want to do, Sasuke teme?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged and looked away. Naruto sat there for a bit and than another idea struck him.

"I'll be right back." The blonde declared when he had gotten up and ran out of the room and into the little hallway.

Sasuke smirked; _God is the little dobe ever cute…_

Naruto returned with a grin on his face and a white box with different coloured circles and funny looking kids on it.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto continued his beautiful smile and opened the box. Grabbing the mat, Naruto shook it about and placed it on the ground showing four rows of four circles. Each row having a different colour, green, yellow, blue and red. Sasuke wondered what Naruto was doing when he pulled out a board with a spinning arrow and the same four colours surrounding it with pictures of the left hand and foot and the right arm and foot.

The blonde snickered, "It's called 'Twister'. Gaara gave it to me saying that it was a lot of fun. I don't know about you but I think we should give it a try."

The raven stared at the mat, "What are we supposed to do?"

The little ball of sunshine sat down in front of the matt and thought for a moment, "We're supposed to spin the arrow and wherever the arrow lands we have to put out body part there. Like this!"

Naruto flicked the little arrow and it spun and spun than began to slow and stopped at a red circle that was sitting under the right hand. Naruto than put his right hand down on a red circle.

"See? And whoever falls first loses! So how about it?" Naruto asked cheerfully

Sasuke still sat there, not making any effort to move, "No. That's a kid's game. Seriously Naruto… usratonkatchi…"

Naruto twitched again, "What, are you afraid your gonna lose?"

Sasuke shot the blonde a glare, trying to stare holes into his head.

Naruto smirked, "Didn't know sunshine was so sensitive."

Sasuke got up, "What the fuck did you just call me?!" the raven roared.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and leaned forward a bit, "Language Sasuke, language!"

The raven began to stare more daggers into his little friends head, "Well, if its so much fun why don't you just play it with Sakura I'm sure she'd want to play with you."

Naruto looked hurt for a moment. Sasuke noticed this and looked away, "Oh wait I remember! Sakura hasn't talked to you in like a couple of months, right? Always busy with Lee and missions, she hasn't had any time to be friends with you."

Naruto got up, "Yeah well, at least I actually have friends! Unlike some people I know!"

Sasuke looked back Naruto, "I could have friends if I wanted but their all just so goddamn annoying!"

Naruto was getting a little angry now, "What the fuck Sasuke! Nobody wants to be you're friend because of that I'm-oh-so-cool attitude of yours! You're colder than all of Snow Country!"

"Yeah? Well, at least I'm not a complete usratonkatchi like you!" Sasuke sneered back.

"YEAH??" Naruto yelled, "Well at least my hair doesn't look like the back side of a ducks ASS!"

Sasuke stomped a foot on the ground, "Fine you wanna be like that I'm leaving!"

Sasuke tried to get around Naruto but he wouldn't let him.

"I challenge you Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto declared.

Sasuke stared at his secret crush, "What?"

"You heard me," Naruto said smiling slyly, "I challenge you to the game of twister, winner gets gloating rights and a favour, Interested?"

_Well, if you put it like that, _Sasuke thought.

"Fine one game only!" Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

-----------------------------------------------

An hour later the two boys were still playing twister. At first it was about competing for the gloating rights and the favour but after awhile it was actually kind of fun, but now the boys found them selves in another problem, a very awkward problem.

Sasuke was doing a bridge, his right hand on the green circle nearest his head, left hand on the top blue circle, right leg on the bottom green circle and right leg on the bottom blue circle.

Naruto was slightly on top of Sasuke, his neck right above Sasuke's nose and mouth. Naruto swung his left hand over Sasuke's abdomen to reach the second green circle; his right leg was on the second top blue circle and his left leg was on the bottom yellow circle.

Naruto's right hand reached for the bored and flicked the little arrow.

Sasuke huffed, Naruto shivered due to the sudden warm air on his neck.

"Hurry up Naruto! This is not a game to be playing while wearing pants as tight as mine!" Sasuke gasped, that and he didn't want to suddenly attack Naruto's neck with kisses. _Hah… I can't stand this! His neck is right there! I want to kiss him right now… he's so close, I can smell him, but he smells like ramen so… jeeze I betcha Naruto would be the only person to find that scent to be such a turn on,_ Sasuke thought stifflying a laugh.

The arrow finally stopped and Naruto smiled, right hand on yellow circle. He had an idea.

"Sorry Sasuke teme, but…" Naruto began; Sasuke wondered what he was doing when he felt something brush up against his crotch. He froze.

Naruto had thought it would be funny if he could make Sasuke squirm for once in his life! So he had put his right hand on the yellow circle that was directly beneath Sasuke's crotch.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke stuttered.

Naruto looked at him with a smile, "I said I was sorry, there weren't anymore yellow circles that I could actually reach."

Sasuke blushed a bit; luckily Naruto wasn't able to see due to the fact that if he had turned his neck anymore than he had, his neck would've been right against Sasuke's mouth.

It was Sasuke's turn and he reached over for the board and spun the arrow. To his horror, the arrow stopped at right leg yellow circle. Sasuke gulped. He lifted his leg and put it on the yellow circle, causing Naruto's arm to be crushed into the raven's crotch.

He moaned, he couldn't handle it anymore and fell to the ground, Naruto collapsing on top of him.

"Sasuke are you al-," Naruto stopped and pulled his hand into his lap, blushing madly.

Sasuke wondered what was wrong when he felt it, and saw it. The bulging erection that had started in his pants. _DAMMIT!_ Sasuke thought to himself. He got up quickly and tried hiding it as if nothing had happened at all.

The two sat there in silence.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said quietly.

The raven looked at Naruto, wondering if he was going to make fun of him, "What dobe?"

Naruto looked away and began to blush some more, "Do you… do you like me?"

Sasuke sighed, damn this was gonna ruin their rivalry/ friendship, "Yeah… and in a way that normal friends shouldn't like each other in…"

The blonde tensed up and than he let out a breath. Sasuke wondered if Naruto was okay, this wasn't like the usual ball of fire that annoyed him so much.

Naruto than turned to Sasuke, leaning in very close. The blonde smiled, "Hey, I won, that means I get a favour!"

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, what is-," Sasuke stopped in mid sentence when warm lips met his.

Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment. _Is this really happening? _He than decided to let things take its course and kissed his dobe back.

Naruto pushed Sasuke onto his back and pulled his hand under the raven's shirt, earning a small moan, the blonde began to play with the others nipples, making sure they were hard and erect and than giving his twin the same treatment.

The blonde ran his tongue across the raven's bottom lip. Sasuke parted his lips and Naruto went into the hot cavern that was Sasuke's mouth, making sure his tongue felt every nook and cranny.

Sasuke than started to play back, no way he was gonna be uke! A war of tongues started, although it looked like Sasuke had won pretty easily.

The two rolled over, Sasuke now on top. He began taking off his shirt slowly, teasing Naruto.

The blonde gulped, "Sasuke stop… just hurry."

The raven smirked, "Oh? A little impatient are we?"

The blonde blushed again and preceded taking off his own shirt, showing off a hard six pack. Sasuke looked at Naruto's body with amazement.

Sasuke bent down and kissed Naruto again before trailing down his neck and his stomach, each kiss felt like a fire was left behind.

Sasuke grabbed the top of Naruto's pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. There, Naruto's erection sprung out with all its pride and glory.

Sasuke snickered and the blonde blushed more, "W-what are you staring at?"

Sasuke shook his head and took hold of the hard erection and kissed the top lightly, "Nothing, just admiring this master piece…"

Sasuke took his hard member and licked up the side, earning a very satisfying moan from Naruto.

The raven than pulled the erect penis into his mouth and began to bob his head up and down. Sasuke smiled. He began grazing his teeth against the blonde's member, earning even more moans.

"Oh god…" Naruto moaned arching his back in pure pleasure.

Sasuke than placed three fingers in front of Naruto's lips and pulled away from Naruto's member.

"Suck." Naruto did as he was told and began sucking on his new lover's digits, Sasuke was trying to pull off his pants and boxers with one hand, and surprisingly he succeeded and tossed his pants and boxers off somewhere.

When the raven thought his fingers were wet enough he took them out of the blondes mouth and placed them at Naruto's entrance.

"It's gonna hurt a bit but it'll feel good in time…" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, sending chills down the blonde's back

The raven pushed one finger in, Naruto squirming a bit. When Naruto was used to the feeling, the raven pushed his second digit up there with the first one, Naruto moaned again and Sasuke kissed him on the lips pulling him into a passionate kiss. After awhile Sasuke began making scissoring motions with his finger, trying to stretch Naruto as much as he could.

The raven than added another finger, the last digit, this making Naruto moan even louder. _I didn't know Naruto's moaning could turn me on so much! _Sasuke thought to himself smiling.

Sasuke prodded around the hole trying to find Naruto's prostate.

All of a sudden, Naruto screamed out in pain and pleasure (mostly pleasure though!) and Sasuke knew he had found it.

Sasuke took Naruto's legs and put one on his shoulder and the other leg around his waist. He waited for Naruto to tell him it was alright.

Naruto nodded and Sasuke leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss as he slipped inside. The blonde moaned in pain, god did it ever hurt.

Sasuke stayed like that for a bit not sure if he wanted to move or not but than Naruto looked at him and said, "Sasuke…Teme… move, move now!"

The raven obeyed and began moving in and out of Naruto slowly at first but than began moving faster.

The blonde moaned non-stop. Sasuke was about to come but he didn't want to, not yet, he'd make Naruto come first. He grabbed Naruto's still erect penis and began pumping in time with every thrust.

Making sure he hit the blonde's prostate at every thrust, Naruto thought he was gonna die right there, in the middle of that pleasure!

"Ah… Sasuke… I'm coming!" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke nodded and with one last thrust, the raven had released seed into Naruto. Naruto releasing his hot seed all over both their stomachs and in Sasuke's hand.

The raven collapsed on top of Naruto and pulled himself out of Naruto slowly.

The two were left panting heavily.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke lifted his head a bit and looked at the blonde, "Yeah…?"

Naruto hesitated a bit, "Well… do you… love me? Like what are we know?"

Sasuke sighed, "Well, if you want we could pretend that this never happened..."

Naruto shook his head and rolled over again making sure Sasuke was on the bottom, "No! I mean… I really care about you but… are we boyfriends now? Do we tell people, and what if they don't accept us?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, "I care about you too, and I would like it if we were boyfriends… Tell people if you want, they'll find out sooner or later one way or another, and they accepted Kiba and Shikamaru right?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah…" He than leaned down and gave his new boyfriend a deep kiss. The two hadn't noticed the other figure crouching in the corner.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?"

Naruto and Sasuke jumped at the sudden voice and grabbed the twister mat and covered themselves with it.

Hayate Kakashi smiled, "So whatcha boys up to?"

Naruto turned beet red, "W-well… isn't it kind of obvious?"

Kakashi laughed, "Well, it's about time! Sakura and I were getting tired of you guys staring at each other's ass in secret! Although I must admit it was quite amusing to see."

Sasuke joined Naruto in turning beet red. They'd noticed??

Kakashi sighed and stood up straight, "How about we go out for ramen for a celebration, and we'll invite the others."

Naruto nodded, the raven agreed. Everything was falling into place.

--------------------------------------

An hour later

"Hey Sasuke teme, we should play twister more often." The blonde said with a closed eyed smile.

The raven chuckled, "Yeah that was quite the fun dobe…" His voice trailed off.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, "Why do you think Gaara likes the game?"

The blonde stiffened and swung around too look the raven in the face, "Do you think he…"

The raven haired boy chuckled at the thought, "Well, what ever he decides to do I guess."

The blonde nodded grabbing Sasuke's hand, the two walked off to Ichiraku where they would have a small celebration with all their closest friends.

The end!

-------------------------------------------

A/N- So, how was that? I hope it was alright! It's my first fanfic and lemon so… please read and review! No flames though please if it's possible! Well, Ja ne!

Chiyokittenchan


End file.
